First, the essential point of this newly developed end mill A will be described. Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3 inclusive, an end mill body 10 is comprised of a shank 11 and a spherical point 12, where a tip 20 is fixed. The tip forms substantially rectangular plate, a substantially lengthwise long rectangle with inclination rake angle E in front view (FIG. 1), and a substantially lengthwise long rectangle in bottom view (FIG. 2). And the tip 20 forms a curve composed of a circular arc with radius Q at center P and a straight line, in a left side view (in FIG. 1) as shown in FIG. 3. The positional relation of the tip 20 and the body point 12 in bottom view, will be as follows. A first long side face 21 is located on the radius of the end mill, a corner 26 is located on near the end mill center O, and a first short side face 23 is positioned on ahead side from the first long side face 21 in a direction of rotation S of the end mill. A second long side face 22 forms a rake face, a second short side face 24 forms a flank of the tip side, and a point curve surface 25 forms a flank of the tip nose. Moreover, the second long side face 22 and the cutting edge formed on the nose of the first short side face 23 are connected by a smooth curve to form the nose cutting edge 27, and a boundary line between the second long side face 22 and the second short side face 24 connected to the cutting edge 27 forms a side cutting edge 28. Namely, the nose cutting edge 27 are shown as a smooth curve or a smooth combined line of a curve and a straight line or a broken line which is convex in the bottom view in ahead side in the direction of rotation of the end mill against the straight line L connecting the beginning of the cutting edge at end mill center and the end of the cutting edge at the outer periphery of the end mill. Consequently, a three dimensional cutting is achieved at the point cutting edge 27, and the cutting force acting on the tip decreases greatly, and the cutter endures satisfactorily a high speed heavy cutting. In case of small end mill, the prescribed cutting edge is directly formed in a round rod of cemented carbide, not formed in a tip.